A Mew Mew and Cardcaptor Life
by SS-lover06
Summary: A CCSMew Mew crossover. Sakura want to take a one year break from Tomoeda, so she left to Tokyo to her cousin's house. There, she didn't know, she will meet the Mew Mews. But she is still the Card Mistress. HV


SS-lover: Hey guys! As you well know it is a Mew Mew/ CCS crossover or MM/CCS. Hope you like it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Mew Mew and Cardcaptor Life**

New Mew Mew in Town

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ribbon Cherry Blast!" said a white costume girl as she destroys the Kirema Anima.

"Great job Sakura! I can't believe you can't wear my costume when it comes with it," said Tomoyo tearfully.

"It's okay Tomoyo," said a sweatdropping Sakura. "You can do all my other clothes."

Sakura transform back to her regular clothes that is made of a white plait skirt and one of those one shoulder pink shirt with 'Cherry Blossom' written over it.

Sakura is a twelve-year-old girl. She has shoulder length auburn hair and emerald eyes. Also to make her more intriguing to the guys she had curves all in the right places or in simple terms a right figure.

Now to Tomoyo, she has shoulder length violet kind of blackish hair with violet eyes. She was also beautiful. But she adores Sakura by making her clothes and videotaping her.

Right now, they are on their way to Sakura's cousin, Ichigo's, house. It is summer, and Sakura want to get away from Tomeoda and go to Tokyo. So her father let her stay one year with her cousin there. At first her brother, Touya, rejected that idea, but when Sakura points out that she will hurt him, he changes his mind real fast.

_Flashback_

"_I'll miss you kaiju," said Touya._

"_It's not like I am leaving forever. You guys can visit once in a while," said Sakura as she finished her packing._

"_You're still my kaiju, and no making any boyfriends while I'm gone. Also, no interacting with any boys. Promise?"_

_Sakura sighs," Fine." But she crossed her fingers behind her back when Touya's back was turned. "Not," she murmured._

"_Did you say something?" said Touya._

"_Uh... no."_

_Flashback ends_

"Hehe. That's what he said," said Sakura to Tomoyo while walking to Ichigo's house.

"You miss him, don't you?" said Tomoyo out of the blue.

"What do you mean Tomoyo? It has been 1 month since he went back after the Hope."

"But didn't he promise you he will be back the week after?"

"Yea he did," said Sakura as she sighs," It seems like he can't keep his promise. But don't worry Tomoyo, he will come back I know it. So don't worry about me."

"If you say so."

After a few minutes, they arrived at Sakura's cousin, Ichigo's, house. Sakura ring the doorbell. They wait for few seconds, and then the door open.

"Are you Sakura?" said a pink-haired girl. (A/N: You all know who this is!)

"That is me. Hi! So you are my cousin, Ichigo?" asked Sakura.

"Yep. Oh yea, come in! How rude of me to not let you in."

Ichigo led Sakura and Tomoyo to the living room. "Let me get you guys' tea. You must be tired."

"Thanks." Said Sakura and Tomoyo at the same time.

"What's your name?" asked Ichigo after she gave them their tea to Tomoyo.

"I'm Sakura's best friend and cousin, Tomoyo. I didn't want her to be lonely, so I came with her. Where are your parents?"

"Oh, they're out. They will be back later. It is nice to meet you guys, I never knew I have a cousin."

"Me too," said Sakura.

"I'm getting tired, so could you show us our rooms?" asked Sakura yawning.

"Sure."

Sakura and Tomoyo follow Ichigo to their rooms. They were right next to each other. Sakura's was pink with a little green to her room. Tomoyo's was purple and a little blue to it. Sakura and Tomoyo really like their rooms.

"Wow! This room is great. Thanks for letting us stay here for a year as a break from Tomeada. Is their any jobs they have around here?" asked Sakura.

"Yea, I think so. There's one in Café Mew Mew. I work there, and I think we need more people."

"Oh okay."

After that conversation, Tomoyo said," Goodnight," and went to bed.

"I guess I have to go asleep now. Ichigo, can you show us around tomorrow?"

"Yea, I could. I could also show you Café Mew Mew to you. Good night!" said Ichigo.

Then she left, leaving Sakura to go to her room to go to sleep. But when she did fall asleep, something came out of her bag.

"Hehe. Sakura thinks she can leave me at home, eh? Well she got to think again," said a flying stuffed animal. Kero sniffed the air. "Sniff. Sniff. Hey I think I smell cookies in Tomoyo's room." And he went to Tomoyo's room to spend the night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SS-lover: I couldn't help myself, but to put Kero in there. Hope you enjoy it. And please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


End file.
